James' Love Story
by Radical.2
Summary: James proposes to Lily in song...
1. Love Story

**-J. K. Rowling owns all characters of Harry Potter, but you already knew that. The tune is Taylor Swift's "Love Story," but I Potterfied it.**

We were first-years when I first saw you

I jump in the pensieve to that memory

I'm standing there

Wondering where

Which house will I be in

Will I be sent home?

Sirius said we'd have to fight a troll

Then I saw you

That was when I knew,

That I was Romeo

I tried sending flowers

And your daddy sent me a bunch of nasty howlers

On the inside I was crying

Begging you don't let go.

So I sent

Letters asking you if we could have some time alone

Waited until Filch came

Then I had to run and run

You can be the bride and I can be the groom

Lily, say yes

Or I'll kidnap you on my broom.

And at the Yule Ball

I happened to see you

Any you looked beautiful

And possibly

Way better than me.

'Cause I was Romeo

You were a scarlet letter

Your dad said if I didn't stop

I wouldn't get any better

But you were everything to me

And I just had to know,

So I sent

Lilies and roses and a couple tulips too

You gave them back without a simple 'thank you'  
I can be the groom and you can be the bride

It's a love story I'll always be on your side.

You said that when you're near me you didn't feel

Anything at all and this wasn't real

And I was afraid and now in a mess

It's a love story, Lily just say yes!

I waited in Hogsmeade

Wondering if you would ever come around

Faith in myself was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town,

And you said

"James, you have to save me

I've been feeling so alone

You were always waiting

And I thought I'd never come

Should I slap you in the face

Or should I want to sing?"  
So I knelt to the ground

And pulled out a ring and said,

"Marry me, Evans

You'll never have to be alone

I've always loved you

And that's all I really know

I groveled with your dad

Go pick out a white dress

It's a love story

Lily just say yes!"

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause we were first-years when I first saw you.

**-A/N- Should I write about Lily's reaction to James singing it to her? Please review!**

**Oh, and to make you non-reviewing people review, I have written James' versions of "You belong with me," by Taylor Swift and "Johnny B. Goode," by Chuck Berry...**

**Would you like to read those?**

**Then REVIEW!**


	2. The Bad Word

James ended, "We were first years when I first saw you."

Lily stared at him in shock.

Amazement. Wonderment.

"So how about it?" he asked her, but she didn't hear him.

"Lily? Lily?" he nudged her on the shoulder. "Hellooo?"

Her brain was in hyperdrive, and in danger of spontaneously combusting probably.

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind:

"James! You're seventeen! It isn't even legal yet!"

"But Lily-flower, I already got you this totally awesome ring," he pouted.

"It's green!" she exclaimed.

Wow, she was a dork. That was a bit obvious, she told herself.

James frowned a little. "Well, I could always go get another, but-"

She interrupted him, "I love it, you idiot!"

"So...anyways...I was wondering...if you like it..." he started, but was once again cut off.

"I'm starting to be glad you sang the proposal. You're not very good at saying it," Lily observed.

"Do you know how difficult you're making this?" he exclaimed.

"Yes."

Lily's lips turned up in a small smile.

"Yes," she repeated.

Suddenly, that word was quite lovable.

Yes, I love the ring. Yes, I love you.

And possibly yes, I will marry you?

"Are you sure?" she asked him uncertainly.

"No," he said sarcastically, "I wrote you a proposal in song, bought a ring, and it wasn't very cheap you know! I think that jewelry lady was trying to con me or something..."

James trailed off.

"You know," started Lily.

She wanted to test him, to see how far he would go before he cracked.

"What?"

Lily grinned, "You sounded quite like a Slytherin, just then."

"I did not!" he protested.

Lily was rolling on the floor laughing in her mind, brimming with anticipation.

"You even got a green ring, just like a Slyth-"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD IN MY PRESENCE!" yelled James.

Lily actually did burst out laughing this time.

Two reasons:

A: His reaction to her Slytherin comment.

B: The fact that he was doing this during a proposal.

Dare she say the bad word again?

"Slyth-"

"BLOODY HELL, LILY! DON'T SAY THE BAD WORD!" James roared.

She was hysterical, laughing at him.

How was he only funny when he was angry?

No wonder she used to always fight with him.

Or maybe it wasn't "used to," after all.

The bad word was on the tip of her tongue, but she held it in.

Instead, she said, "You know, we should probably hurry. The Hogsmeade visit is almost over."

"What's your answer?" he asked urgently.

She wasn't laughing now, simply taking in the fact that he was serious.

She had an idea...

"I'm not exactly sure," she said slowly.

"What? You can't not be sure! This is a proposal! You're supposed to say yes and then kiss me!"

Dramatically holding up her watch for effect, she tapped it. "I'm afraid we have to go now."

"But you didn't answer!" he howled.

This would definitely be the ultimate test of his loyalty.

This was going to be fun.

"Later," she said dismissively, "What do you think they'll have for dinner tonight?"

James yelled, "How should I know?"

"Well, I'll be going now," she smiled.

She jumped and skipped all the way back to Hogwarts.

This was going to be...

Totally awesome.

A/N- I just watched the beginning of A Very Potter Musical, and I just had to put in the totally awesome's. Hope you liked it, please review, and yes, there will be more to the story. Oh, and also more songs, 'cause they're just plain fun to write.


End file.
